


the one you pray to

by raccooninvestigator



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blowjobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, F/M, Flayn has a worship kink, Flayn's identity spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccooninvestigator/pseuds/raccooninvestigator
Summary: Oh. That's her name. It sounds nice in his voice, spoken so softly, something she never would have imagined only a short time ago. How lovely it is to hear. How lovely it would be to hear again, and again, as many times as he will say it.---If Flayn demands to be worshiped while taking his cock, Dedue is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Flayn/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	the one you pray to

The night was young, but they were not. Dedue and Flayn both had duties to attend to come morning. Their king would need his firm advice; the archbishop would need her kind ears. But that didn’t stop the pair from being distracted by each other. The end of the war had led to a much needed reprieve, a chance for feelings to blossom. Flayn needed safety, security as an unchanging person in an ever changing world. Dedue had needed tenderness, healing, someone who could return his love. Their slow cooking lessons had grown more hands on, and in time, led to this.

His hands over laying hers. Her back pressed into his torso as he guided her movements. The soft brush of skin on skin, the gentle touch of her lips to his. Small declarations - innocent, naive maybe. Explorations.

The pace of their courtship had not been unlike those cooking lessons. Hesitant, but curious. Slow moving in order to perfect each step in the process. Ensuring that everyone was satisfied with the results. As far as Flayn was concerned, she was far more than merely satisfied - though perhaps more accurately, she was insatiable.

And now here they were, months into peacetime. Leaning into a pile of cushions, topless, stupidly in love. Flayn seated in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. Lips intertwined. His hands on her waist, pulling her closer until he could feel her breasts against his chest. She was perfect. Delicate, but determined. Disconcertingly fierce. Flayn bit his lip, shifting her weight against his stiffening cock, eager to hear and feel his arousal.

"Cethleann, you're so good to me," he moaned, breaking away from their kiss. She sighed as he pulled back, eagerly following him. Her green eyes glittered with mischief as she stared him down, drawing lazy circles around his pectorals.

"Is that so, Dedue?" She asked coyly. "I could be better, I think." Flayn pinched his nipple, gently at first, the harder as he leaned into her touch with a groan.

"I find that," a shudder, as her lips took the teased nipple in her mouth, "hard to believe." But the increasing pace of Dedue's pulse as her now free hand wandered down his torso told her otherwise. She bit gently, tongue flicking over the tip as she did. She was rewarded with a small cry, and not for the first time, Flayn was glad to have been born with fangs.

"Funny," she whispered, moving away from his nipple to plant a series of wet kisses on his chest. "Because I find you hard."

It was one of those silly turns of phrase that was so Flayn, that he would have laughed, were she not palming his cock through his breeches. Instead he only whined, restraining the urge to grind up against her. Dedue's eyes locked with Flayn's, a small test of wills. She won, of course. She always did.

"What do you want from me?" He growled, squirming as her touches grew heavier. Her grin was as sharp as her teeth.

"I’ve never heard someone say my name like that,” Flayn answered, fingers fiddling with the laces of his breeches. “How lovely it is to hear. How lovely it would be to hear again, and again,” she purred, untying the knot that held them closed. As many times as he would say it. She pushed Dedue and he willingly fell back onto the bed. She was so small, straddling his waist and barely wrapping her legs around him. He reached up to her face, pulling her in for a kiss. His lips were hungry against her mouth, tongue probing for purchase, but she pulled away.

“I want you to beg,” Flayn murmured, slowly grinding against Dedue’s cock. “Tell me how much you want me, Dedue.”

Dedue rolled his hips, straining against the feeling of his lover’s panties. “Please, Flayn,” he whined. “Stop teasing me.”

She tutted, running her hands through silvery hair. “The other name,” she corrected, pulling hard. His cock twitched under her as he groaned louder. “And stay as you are.”

“Cethleann. Please.”

“Beg harder. I know you can.”

Dedue could feel her dripping wet as she pressed closer. “Cethleann… I want to taste you. Or feel you. Gods, you’re so wet Cethleann. I want to fuck you so badly.” Flayn hummed from her position above him, taking the hair tie she had stolen from his hair to pull her own green mane back. Her sharp tipped ears peeked out from where her curls normally hid them, a reminder of the fact that he’d chosen someone inhuman for a lover. She smiled.

Flayn let her mouth down to his neck, biting hard. He thrust up against her, groaning, hands reaching for her hips and pushing her down onto him. Flayn scooted forward, the tantalizing warmth of her pussy out of the reach of Dedue’s throbbing cock. “Cethleann, why… please, just let me touch you…” She didn’t dignify him with an answer, letting the scrape of her fangs on his skin do the talking. Small kisses, gentle nibbles, all the way down his chest. Her tongue explored while she ran her nails into his skin. As she moved father down, she rolled off him, avoiding his dick with a smirk.

“Do you want to cum today?” she asked, dragging her nails across his abdomen.

“All over your smug face,” he grunted.

“That can be arranged,” Flayn replied with a wink. She took his length in her hand, stroking it. “Will you promise to keep telling me how you’re feeling? A saint does love her prayers.”

Dedue trembled under her touch. “Goddess, yes, Cethleann, please, just don’t stop…”

She didn’t plan to.

The saint of kindness and compassion, she was. And mercy. So she finally offered it to Dedue, rubbing her thumb over his swollen head, coating her slender fingers in his precum. She slid her hand down his cock, watching as her lover squirmed under her touch. One small hand wasn’t enough to cover his shaft, but she continued to work it diligently. The other hand found its way to her panties, pulling them down, and slipping between her legs.

“Not fair,” he whined, staring at her swollen clit. “Cethleann, please, let me-” She shushed him, slowing her stroking to match the pace she was setting against he own skin.

“If I was not being fair, Dedue, I would stop touching you,” Flayn cautioned, slipping a finger into her folds with a breathy sigh. She had to commend his obedience to her command. Flayn suspected had it been the other way around, she would have given in to temptation by now. And it certainly was tempting to keep fingering herself, letting the sensation of fullness tease her cunt. Another finger. Dedue thrust into the hand on his dick as she picked up the pace, only to withdraw the slicked fingers from her pussy to use on him.

Dedue was whispering her name in a low voice, like a prayer. His cock, wet with her slick and his precum, ached under her touch. She could hear him, softly asking for more, and well, she couldn’t resist. Flayn leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his head, moving one hand down to fondle his balls. He hissed at the touch, moaning pathetically as her tongue swiped across his slit. She lowered her full lips slowly, twisting her hand as she did.

“Goddess, Cethleann...”

She smiled around him, swirling her tongue around his head. Her strokes slowed once more, deliberate and hungry as she took him in. His cock was leaking in her mouth, the taste leaving her humming. Dedue’s hips shifted under her, shallowly thrusting into her. His hands ruffled through her hair, brushing against her ears. Now it was her turn to moan, shivering at the contact with her skin. She pushed further down, jerking his shaft as she took more of it into her mouth.

“You’re doing such a good job, Cethleann,” he crooned, staring at her with hazy eyes. “You can stay there, if you like.” Flayn shook her head. More. She wanted to hear him say her name again, like she was divinity, like she was all that was holy, like she held all the power over him and his orgasms. So she pushed further down, until she could feel her throat closing, her eyes watering. Dedue’s dick was thick and heavy in her mouth, but the sound of him gasping was encouraging. Flayn took a moment to hold still, letting her partner do the work while she rubbed the sting from her eyes. He moved slowly, gently, like he always did when they tried something new.

Dedue was always so good to her - his fingers, his tongue, his cock. She wanted to give him the reward he deserved. So she returned to bobbing on him, mouth stretching around his girth. There was still enough of his shaft exposed for her to use her hand fully, so she pulled all the way up for a moment, sucking on his head like it was a piece of candy while she coated her hand in saliva and stroked him. Flayn took a moment to meet his eyes. Some of her pulled back hair fell into her face, sticking to her wet mouth.

“You’re so beautiful. So generous. So talented.” His large hand held her face softly, peeling back those flyaway green hairs. “I want you to make me cum, Cethleann.”

She didn’t need more encouragement than that. Her mouth and hand worked in tandem, leaving her breathless around him. His moans grew louder, and his hand knotted into her hair, pushing her farther down on him. She could feel it again, that tightness in her throat that screamed “slow down!” She took deep breaths, refusing to stop for even a moment. The pace was growing relentless, and Flayn had made love to Dedue enough to know he was getting closer. The way he chanted her name, like a litany peppered with swearing and begging, left her squirming on her knees. Dedue’s legs were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The pressure of those thick thighs against her bare back, his twitching cock approaching the back of her throat. She pushed down again, pulling her hand away, bracing herself on his hips.

Her lips were swollen from the effort, spit dribbling down her chin, but she had finally gotten Dedue’s whole cock in her mouth. He held her in place for a moment, savoring the tightness of her throat while Flayn struggled to keep breathing through her nose. “Fuck, Flayn, you’re…” his thought lapsed as she pulled back slightly, and they refound their momentum. Ragged moans escaped her mouth as his hips bucked wildly into her; Flayn’s hands squeezed into him as she let him fuck her mouth, barely able to keep going. Dedue chanted her name, voice splitting as he frantically took control of the moment. His voice was practically a shout of devotion, uncontrollable as he hit his stride. Suddenly his grabbed her hair, pulling her back, cum spurting across her face as she cried out.

It dripped down her cheek in thick ropes, semen and saliva mixing and falling down her neck and onto the sheets. Flayn gasped, gulping down air eagerly while Dedue panted, falling flat into the bed. His hand reached for hers, large fingers twining around her slim ones. They stayed there for a moment, catching their breath, before he pulled her close. She crawled up to him, face sticky, admiring the mischief making smile on her lover’s face. Dedue leaned up to kiss her softly. 

“Remind me, Saint Cethleann, to not believe in you more often,” he teased. He ran a tongue along her messy skin. “But perhaps, wait until after I’m done making sure you get properly worshiped.”

**Author's Note:**

> title: "you're mine" by phantogram  
> you know I listened to "horny with dark and religious overtones" the whole time i wrote this
> 
> gift fic for Claus (your line about him saying her name made me ascend) and Snale (who lets me squeal about this rare pair daily). Thanks for being amazing RP partners.  
> thanks Cyrus for beta reading this!
> 
> this is my second ever smut fic? be gentle owo  
> part two, the pussy worship edition, coming eventually?


End file.
